Fish&Chocolate Sunsets
by Fatal-Love
Summary: Unrequited love bites. Retasu tried to do this right.[ Retasu x Ryou::For Nayru GoW::


**_Fish&Chocolate sunsets._**

**_Retasu x Ryou_**

**_no likey?_**

**_leave.☺_**

**X**

**>OOOOOO **

**>OOOOOOOOOOOOO **

**>OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **

Retasu sucked in a nervous breath as she gripped the small laced package to her chest, green eyes fluttering anxiously as she watched him from behind a cluster of palm trees. The setting sun colored the sky with pinks and violent reds that would have easily matched the girl's face. The young girl had mustered up that last ounces of her courage to do this but at the moment she couldn't move, Retasu was just too scared of that boy that sat so calmly meters away.

The shy mew was in absolute awe of the blonde boy. His grace, good looks, and charm baffled her. It felt wrong somehow, in her heart she knew that Ichigo had feelings for Ryou and she was afraid to hurt her. At least, if he rejected her now; she wouldn't have to be tormented in wondering if they shared the same feelings.

With a brave step, Retasu walked over to the taller boy who glanced at her with a surprised look. Her hands held her precious red package behind her back as she neared the male. Cobalt eyes settled on her, lulling her gaze into it's depths as Retasu squeaked slightly under his merciless gaze. Her heart was slamming in her chest violently as she stood at Ryou's side, observing the halo of red the sunset cast on his hair to distract herself.

"Ah, Retasu! What brings you here?" The blonde asked in a friendly voice with a boyish grin that made her stomach do somersaults. Lettuce gritted her teeth and looked away nervously. With a calming breath, she turned back to the male with a forced smile.

" I-uh have something to tell y-you, Ryou-san." The green haired girl replied as she sat down carefully at the blonde's side. The teenager blinked and motioned for her to go on. Watching as he inched closer, the blush on Retasu's face darkened. "I understand, that you may not feel this way but…" Retasu paused and shakily took the red lace package from out behind her back, and wrapped the blonde's calloused hands around the package.

"I-I _really_ like you." The green haired girl looked away as tremors of fear shook her body. She removed her delicate hands as she gnawed on her lip anxiously. She knew what would happen next. Ryou would frown and reject her in a teasing voice. He would give the package back and tell her that he was madly in love with Ichigo and he never thought of her that way. Then she would apologize and run away like the coward she was. Finally…she would cry her eyes out until they were puffy and red. Tears began to well up in her eyes at the thought; she hated rejection so much because she was rejected all her life. With a quiet whimper, she scrubbed at her eyes but paused when a pair of hands grabbed her wrists.

"Don't cry…please Retasu." His words only made her eyes water even more as she avoided his eyes. She knew she was right, she was always right and she hated it. She loved him but he didn't love her; a novella in the making. A hard tug at her wrists made her gaze dart back to Ryou. His eyes were soft and sincere as he let go of her wrist and brushed away the speckles of water on her cheeks. The green haired girl opened her mouth but closed it when Ryou spoke.

"You're so cute, but it's sad when you cry…It hurts me," The blond said brokenly as he searched for something more to say. "I like you a lot too…No, love you Retasu." His words were soft and calming as an awkward smile made its way onto his tanned face. She was speechless as he gently held her hands and pulled her closer.

"Thank you." The green mew whispered before she leaned in to kiss the boy gently. Their fingers intertwined on his knees as their eyes closed and their closeness was enjoyed. After a few moments of lips squeezing and nibbling; they pulled away leaving Retasu terribly flustered and embarrassed.

Ryou grinned and lifted the red laced package up, examining the elegantly lace covered box with fascination.

"You did this all by your self?" The blonde asked as he glanced at the blushing girl. She nodded and watched anxiously as he opened it and smiled. He liked it much to her relief. His long fingers pulled out a thin chocolate heart with the initials 'R&R' engraved in it with white chocolate. "This is almost masterful!" Ryou barked with a grin before pecking the now flattered girl. She muttered a small thank you and watched as he popped the treat in his mouth and rolled his eyes blissfully.

"Dear Lord, how did you do this? Here let's share! "The boy grinned as he extended his hand and plopped on in Retasu's mouth. She smiled and sat next to him, sneaking a kiss on his cheek with a smile.

A sunset near the beach was good, but the chocolates she ate with Ryou were even better.

**Everything was right in the world.**

**X**

**>OOOOOO **

**>OOOOOOOOOOOOO **

**>OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **

* * *

Thanks for reading! This was dedicated to a friend of mine who is in love with this pairing:'D 

I hope you enjoyed this **Nayru Goddess of Wisdom!** :')


End file.
